


[Podfic of] Battle, A Different Kind

by exmanhater



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Movie, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Mulan girds herself for a different kind of battle.
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology Collection, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic of] Battle, A Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battle, A Different Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143524) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/32M67Or) [4.4 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 09:04 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
